The Weird and Wonderful..
by Yenvy
Summary: What do I do in my spare time? Stalk Vegeta of course!! Just a kinda weird fanfic of me doing exactly this to Vegeta, and the bonus is that Goku's filming the whole thing ^_^ R/R please ^_^


The Weird and Wonderful..  
  
A/N: I was bored.. what can I say. This is me (Yenvy) **Look at my authors profile pic to see what I look like, when it decides to work* having a little spy on Vegeta //Vegeta: Hey! Stop that!\\ ;) But *ahem* for unknown reasons I will make it a documentary heheh. Ok then, as you may find out from this.. I can be a perve when I wan't to 0_o //Vegeta: *mutters* Yeah and don't I know it..\\ *slams a mallet over Vegeta head and grins innocently* but um.. lets just get on with it hehe  
**Oh and I just say saiyan cause it's too long to type saiyajin -_-; (I know.. I'm lazy :P)**  
**"blah" - speach  
**'blah' - thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own them, although I wish I could. But I do own that Camera that Goku-san stole from me!! Wait.. I don't own a camera.. whoops.. well I do now. *shrug* Oh oh and I own me too!!  
  
  
The Weird and Wonderful  
  
Crouching behind some bushes in Capsule Corp. garden I watched on, waiting for signs of life. It was becoming dark and still no sign of that saiyan prince, I was becoming impatient. I stared intently, sitting in silence, the buzz of the gravitron's engines was the only thing that was heard.  
"HEY YENVY, I'm bored." I flinched and turned my head to glare at Goku, sitting behind me, his legs crosses and a camera gripped in his hands. "Hey Einstien, if you can't remember, I told you earlier to shut up!" I hissed quietly to him before turning back to stare at the gravitron. I felt him staring at my back and turned back around, "What?!"  
"I'm booooooored, and hungry, and I don't see why I should be sitting out here anyway."  
"I already told you, you film this for me and I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet!" I narrowed my eyes, speaking in a hushed tone.  
"Ooooh yeah, fooooooood." Rolling my eyes I stared back to the gravitron once again.  
Suddenly the buzz of the engines halted and silence hung around us, I took a deep breath, my eyes fixed on the door of the gravitron. Frowning I glanced back quickly at Goku who was muttering "I'm hungry" over and over again.  
A click from the small space ship type room made me gasp as I glared towards the door, 'Hurry it up, just come out already.'  
As if on cue, the door slowly opens and a small (yet really cute ^_^) saiyan steps out. 'Damn,' I think 'I'm too far away to get his good side!!'  
"Hey Goku, ready..? Wait until he gets a bit closer, I'll give you the signal." Goku nods and gets up slightly, crouching down and shuffling near me, placing the camera to his eye.  
My sight never leaves the small saiyan as he slowly walks closer towards us, 'Good, he's got quite a walk to get to the kitchen..' My heart beat increases with every step he makes, I raise my hand slightly , signaling Goku to start filming. A pause and I turn around quickly, narrowing my eyes evily at Goku,  
"Start filming you baka!!"  
"Oh.. I thought you were just waving, you never told me what the signal was going to be." I sweatdrop and turn back around as a red light on the camera flashes and Goku starts filming.  
I stare towards the saiyan prince once more before looking to the camera and speaking in hushed tones,  
"..Just behind me stands the great saiyan prince.."  
"Whats so great about him?" Goku mumbles from behind the camera  
"Shut up!!!" I backhand Goku, barely missing the camera, before going back to my documentation.  
"This 'GREAT' Prince.." I pause and glare at Goku before continuing, "Is a rare site.. he can only be found in the grounds of the Capsule Corperation and sometimes.. if you're very lucky, he can be seen in the town around," I add, muttering under my breath.. "Usually that bitch Bulma dragging him off to go shopping." I stop and turn to watch Vegeta approach closer, looking over my shoulder quickly at the camera and whisper,  
"Now if you look, his spikey hair is a main feature, towering upwards to a point. This is a very good way of attracting mates.. well I think it makes him look good.. and what I say goes!" A small snicker can be heard from Goku so I reach for my trusty mallet, suddenly he falls quiet as he notices. I continue..  
"The summer is the best time to catch this rare breed, 'cause he barely wears a thing," I wink to the camera and make a peace sign, Goku not daring to say a thing because of fear from my mallet. I'm beginning to think I should use it more often. As I turn away from Goku I suddenly see Vegeta up close, I inhale sharply as I watch, my speaking barely hearable,  
"If he steps any closer, he may spot us, which could have a very dangerous.. and may I add, painfull result." He walks past the bushes, only a few metres away, not noticing us, I exhale, realising I had been holding my breath, "That was a very close call, luckily no one was noticed." I stare towards the prince and a wide grin spreads across my site, whispering desperately to Goku "Quick, quick, keep filming!!" He stares at me blankly,  
"B..but why, all I can see is his back."  
"Exactly!! We'll be able to get his best *ahem* ASSets." My voice is shaking with excitement.  
"Um.. ok.. when can I have food? I'm hungry!"  
"Just film!! Food later." I sigh in relief as Goku points the camera in the direction of the prince.  
He was now shrinking of into the distance when suddenly the ground shook and a large growl was heard. I jumped and turned to Goku, who was sitting there grinning widely and laughing nervously.  
"Heh.. heh.. hey Yenvy." He waves slowly and glances at me, his eyes watching my mallet.  
"What the hell was that!?" I glare at Goku, he crouches there, still grining widely.  
"I.. uh.. was hungry."  
I sweatdrop, "THAT WAS YOU'RE STOMACH!?" My whisper was increasing in volume as I glared evily at Goku.  
"Uh.. heh heh, yeah.. funny huh?"  
"Not really. You baka, I shou-" I am suddenly cut off as a chill runs down my spine, I turn around in horror to see the prince staring towards us, walking slowly towards us. 'Oh sh-*a car horn sounds*'  
"AAH HE'S SEEN US!!!" Goku screamed and jumped up, I grabbed his sleave and pulled him back behind the bush.  
"Yeah!! He's seen us now, big mouth!! Damn it." I frown and looks at the small saiyan approaching slowly.  
"Oh.. whoops.." Goku smiles and looks at the saiyan prince aswell.  
"KAKAROTT!?" Goku flinched and stood up slowly from behind the bush.  
"H..hi Vegeta, um.. nice night huh?" He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"Um.. I was just.. looking at the bush heh heh"  
Vegeta raises an eyebrow and catches a glimpse of the camera hidden behind Goku's back, his frown slowly wiping away..  
"Kakarott, were you.. spying one me?"  
"Um.. kinda.."  
"You were filming me? I.. I didn't know you felt that way about me.. well.. I'm flattered.."  
"I.. uh.." I jumped up, unable to contain myself anymore,  
"IT WAS ME, I'M THE ONE THAT FEELS THAT WAY ABOUT YOU..!!"  
Pulling a face of disgust, Vegeta stared at me,  
"You?! I should have guessed. Yenvy, my personal stalker. STOP FOLLOWING ME WOMAN!!"  
"Oh what, you're flattered that Goku watches you from the bushes but when it's me you shout at me?!" My bottom lip quivers and I stare at Vegeta.  
"Uh.. yeah.. pretty much."  
Goku blinks and stares blankly at Vegeta, I stick my tongue out in disgust.  
"You're strange.. but you do make a cute couple though." Giggling I make the peace sign, as a small vein grows on Vegeta's forehead, 'Um.. thats not so good..'  
Vegeta seems to remember why he was shouting at us in the first place and frowns, his hair flashing golden.  
"Um.. is that bad?" Goku asks and I nod slowly.  
"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO SPY ON THE SAIYAN PRINCE. FACE MY WRATH!!" A ball of ki slowly growing in the palm of his extended palm.  
"Whats a wrath? Can I eat it?"  
I sweatdrop and glare at Goku, "No.. that'd just be painful.. my advice is to um.. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!" I yell as I grab his wrist and sprint across Capsule Corp. grounds, Goku dragging behind me.  
"Um, Yenvy.. my head hurts." I stop and turn around, letting go of Goku's wrist, glancing to make sure we're away from Vegeta.  
"Whew, that was close. Hey Goku, is the camera still on?"  
"Yup, um is it suppose to be?"  
I smile at pat Goku's head,  
"Yeah, ok.. one last shoot of me before we're done."  
Goku nods and places the camera to his eye, and I begin speaking.  
"As you have just witnessed, having an encounter with the rare saiyan prince can be deadly, we were lucky to escape.." once again I add something, muttering it under my breath "but he could catch me any day and punish me." Grinning widely, I make a peace sign, "Yenvy signing off!"  
The red button on the camera flashes of and I smile at Goku, "Good job Goku-san.."  
"Can I have food now?!"   
I roll my eyes, "Yes you can have food now!"  
"Yey!!" I pat Goku on the back and lead him off to the 'All you can eat buffet'  
"Will Bulma be cooking it..?" he asks in a quiet voice  
"No.."  
His face brightens and he follows behind "Oh Ok!! thats good..!!"  
"This could be a loooooong night. -_-;" I mutter quietly as we head towards the buffet, Goku chanting the whole way there,  
"I want chicken I want rice, food food food food, it's so nice!"  
*Goku's singing fades off as we walk off into the distance*  
  
A/N: Hmm Ok, I might make another chapter, involving Vegeta getting changed in the bedroom ;) Maybe a lil' bit of Trunks involved in the next chapter too. But I don't know whether to write one so please R/R. Oh and that song Goku was singing, recognise it? Its different words to the 'I want chicken, I want liver, meow mix meow mix, please deliver!"  
Seeya. Peace, Love and Vegeta ^_^ *~Vy~* 


End file.
